Un mal sueño
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: [One-shot] Tras una horrible pesadilla, Crowley comprende que su amado ángel siempre estará ahí para él.


**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia de Buenos presagios, como sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y a Neil Gaiman.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_El sitio era difuso, el entorno era gris, y la única luz existente se abrió paso entre las espesas nubes, directamente desde el cielo. Algo sucedió en ese lugar, algo que no tendría que haber sucedido, por lo que Dios actuó en consecuencia. Un grupo de ángeles, liderados por aquel que respondía al nombre de Lucifer, se rebeló ante los designios de Dios. Algunos se rebelaron por soberbia, otros, seducidos por la lujuria, y otros tantos lo hicieron por hacer preguntas, por hacerse preguntas. Todo aquello fue muy mal visto por Dios, quien, junto a los arcángeles, desterró de su perfecto cielo a esos rebeldes. Uno a uno, esos ángeles malagradecidos cayeron, sintiendo un dolor de tal magnitud, que no existen ni existirán las palabras suficientes para describirlo con propiedad. Todos ellos perdieron su esencia angélica; poco a poco, el blanco de sus alas dio paso a un negro intenso, sus ojos perdieron el brillo que los hacía únicos, y mientras caían, sintieron el horror en su máxima expresión, y en cuanto más se alejaban del cielo, la gran mayoría sentía crecer en su interior algo que nunca antes habían experimentado, un nuevo sentimiento que los acompañaría de por vida: el odio. Los otros, más que nada, sentían tristeza e incomprensión por lo que les estaba pasando, aunque tarde o temprano, el odio se apoderaría de ellos. _

_Crowley, quien tenía otro nombre que Satán borró de su memoria, fue partícipe de eso. Había sido uno de los últimos en caer, y cuando su apariencia ya había cambiado por completo, cuando ya nada en él indicaba que alguna vez había sido un ángel, vio caer a los últimos antes de que el propio Satán lo hiciera. Vio caer a uno en particular, cuya mezcla de dolor con terror, desdicha y angustia se hacía sentir incluso desde el infierno en donde ahora se encontraba; también notó que el caído poseía un aura dorada, una que estaba seguro que ya había visto antes, y cuya intensidad y pureza se debilitaban conforme se alejaba del cielo. Cuando ese ángel terminó de caer, se acercó solo para ver que poseía una mirada azul intensa, marcada por el horror y la desdicha, aunque el más desdichado era el mismo Crowley, quien presenció cómo las llamas consumían con inusitada rapidez al caído en cuestión, y antes de que quedara reducido a cenizas, confirmó con pavor que el caído no era otro sino que el ángel que respondía al nombre de…_

_Crowley gritó despavorido incorporándose en la cama, empapado en sudor frío y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a subir a la boca. Lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver si Aziraphale estaba a su lado, pero al ver que estaba solo en la cama, tuvo un pésimo presentimiento. Armándose de valor, se levantó para salir de la habitación, y el silencio era tal, que solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Al agudizar sus sentidos, sintió un sonido tenue que procedía del sitio en el que Aziraphale normalmente leía sus libros cuando estaba a solas. No vio ni sintió a terceros. Lo que sí vio fue un espectáculo dantesco: en el centro de la habitación, vio una llama enorme que parecía consumirse sobre sí misma, puesto que no avanzaba hacia otros puntos de la habitación. Al centro de las llamas, había un cuerpo, uno que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte del mundo, y para cuya pérdida no estaba preparado. Tal cual había pasado durante la rebelión, pero ahora con una intensidad insoportable, quien se estaba consumiendo era el ángel que respondía al nombre de…_

_\- Crowley – se escuchaba una dulce voz a la distancia._

_El aludido no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo, por lo que se acercó a la llama para liberar al cuerpo, pero apenas dio un solo paso cuando la llama escupió una lengua flamígera que lo expulsó hasta derribarlo. A pesar del impacto, siguió acercándose una y otra vez a la llama, con el mismo resultado._

_\- Crowley – dijo la misma voz dulce que Crowley no escuchó._

_Impotente y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, Crowley siguió luchando contra esa llama que parecía estar burlándose de él, pero por más que se esforzara, la llama ahora amenazaba con expandirse a lo largo de toda la habitación, y antes de que Crowley realizara un nuevo intento, toda la tienda y trastienda de Aziraphale se vio reducida a fuego y cenizas… _

_\- Crowley – volvió a llamar la voz dulce y tierna, escuchándose un poco más cerca._

_Un abatido Crowley cayó de rodillas al suelo, profiriendo gritos de dolor. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto o escuchado, hubiese podido tocar ese creciente pesar que lo embargaba todo. Las lágrimas de tristeza corrían por sus mejillas como cataratas…_

_\- Crowley – insistió la voz dulce, más cerca aún._

_No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se negaba a aceptarlo, y sin saber si odiar al cielo o al infierno, solo podía sacar su angustia gritando y llorando:_

_¡Aziraphale! ¡Nooooooooooooooo!_

_\- Crowley, cariño – llamó la voz, escuchándose un poco más cerca y con tintes de preocupación._

_Lo había intentado sin parar, pero nada resultó. Su Aziraphale ya no estaba. Se había ido para siempre, dejando a Crowley desconsolado, desamparado, solo. _

_No supo cuanto rato estuvo así y no le importó, pero cuando dejó de llorar, escuchó como un eco la misma voz dulce que había estado resonando en la habitación sin haberla escuchado antes. _

_\- ¡Crowley, querido, despierta!_

_Todo se derrumbó, todo desapareció. Ya nada tenía sentido. Se fue…_

* * *

\- ¡Crowley, querido, despierta! – insistía un alarmado Aziraphale al tiempo que sacudía por el brazo a Crowley, quien regresó al plano real gritando desesperado:

\- ¡AZIRAPHALE!

Crowley se incorporó en la cama, empapado en sudor frío y con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y temblando violentamente. Miró rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se alivió al ver a su Aziraphale a su lado, vivo, sano y salvo.

\- Ángel… - alcanzó a decir antes de romper en lágrimas.

\- Cariño, acá estoy – le dijo Aziraphale para luego abrazarlo.

A Crowley le tomó varios minutos controlarse y comprender que esas imágenes no habían sido más que una pesadilla, no obstante, todo se había sentido tan real, que aún no se recobraba del todo. Cuando ya había dejado de llorar, buscó la mirada de Aziraphale, que en todo ese tiempo le había acariciado la espalda al tiempo que le repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un mal sueño.

\- Voy a preparar un té, querido, tal vez así te repongas.

¡No ángel, no me dejes! – pidió Crowley llorando un poco.

Aziraphale respondió recargando la cabeza del pelirrojo en su pecho al tiempo que le daba besos y lo acariciaba. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato; para Crowley, escuchar los latidos del corazón de su ángel fue muy relajante, y de un modo paulatino, comenzó a sentirse mejor. La calidez que le transmitían sus abrazos era inmejorable.

\- ¿Quieres decirme qué fue lo que soñaste, querido? ¿O no quieres hablar de eso? – preguntó el ángel.

Tras un breve silencio dubitativo, Crowley se decidió a contarle con lujo de detalles la pesadilla que lo había atormentado. A fin de cuentas, era una señal potente de confianza hacia su ángel. Aziraphale escuchó atento y sin interrumpir, aguantándose las lágrimas cuando su amado relató los puntos más álgidos de la pesadilla. Tras terminar su relato, Crowley dijo:

\- Todo se vio y se sintió de tal forma, que la línea que separa la realidad de los sueños había desaparecido por completo. Por un momento que me pareció una eternidad, creí que te había perdido para siempre, y si eso pasara, nada en esta vida tendría sentido… Y nunca me perdonaré el que te pase algo malo, ángel. Nunca.

Lo último lo dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas que Aziraphale secó delicadamente.

\- Querido… No me vas a perder, te lo aseguro – dijo para darle un beso en la frente.

\- Ni tú a mí, y aun si me quedara sin fuerzas, te protegeré hasta el final, te lo prometo – respondió Crowley.

Aziraphale se recostó hasta quedar a la altura de Crowley, a quien le dio un beso en los labios, el que se fue intensificando a cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando finalmente se separaron, dijo:

\- Puedes volver a dormir, querido, yo me quedaré despierto.

\- ¿Y por qué? – quiso saber Crowley.

\- Porque velaré por tu sueño, para que ninguna pesadilla vuelva a desgarrarte jamás – respondió Aziraphale sincero.

Una sonrisa de gratitud se dibujó en el rostro de Crowley, quien no pudo evitar decir:

\- Me siento increíblemente afortunado porque me ames y me cuides tanto, ángel.

\- Oh, querido… - dijo Aziraphale para darle otro beso en los labios – Te cuidaré como si fueras mi mayor tesoro… Espera, sí eres mi mayor tesoro.

El ángel acarició pausadamente el rostro del demonio, quien volvió a quedarse dormido en cuestión de minutos. Cumpliendo con su palabra, Aziraphale permaneció en vigilia, asegurándose de que nada ni nadie irrumpiera el sueño de su Crowley, y aprovechaba de observar cada detalle de su expresión dormida y guardarlo en su memoria.

\- Así de placentera debió de ser su expresión antes de la caída – pensó Aziraphale mientras miraba sin parar a su amado.

A la mañana siguiente, Crowley despertó sin sobresaltos, y como aquel día Aziraphale no iba a abrir la librería, lo primero que hizo fue llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Crowley no pudo menos que conmoverse por ese gesto del ángel, que no dejaba de acariciarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo con ternura. De ese modo, a lo largo de todo ese fin de semana, ángel y demonio se acompañaron en la casa del primero, sin salir a ninguna parte, solo ellos dos, en su mundo.

Aziraphale estaba dispuesto a hacer vigilias todas las noches que fuera necesario para que su demonio pudiese pasar noches tranquilas.

Crowley se sentía a salvo con su ángel. Ya nada malo podía volver a suceder.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que una parte de la historia se leyó tensa, pero al menos les di un final feliz a los Ineffable husbands. Creo que ya lo había mencionado en otro fic, pero me encanta escribir sobre ellos, actualmente me dan vida ;)**

**En cuanto al detalle de los caídos, la verdad es que desconozco el orden en que cayeron, o si lo hicieron todos a la vez. Sea como sea, lo describí de ese modo para la construcción de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
